Bendita Luz
by Gery Whitlock
Summary: Two-Shot. Malentendidos y coincidencias persiguen a Alice al conocer a Jasper desde que tenia 14 años... ¿Podran los grandes ojos verdes de Jasper evitar que siga huyendo de su destino? Inspirada en la Cancion Bendita Luz de Mana y Juan Luis Guerra
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper! Esta inspirada en la canción Bendita Luz de Mana con Juan Luís Guerra…

**Algunos detalles importantes:** Para efectos gráficos mientras escribía me imagine a Jasper tal y como es Jackson Rathbone al natural, con sus ojotes verdes y su sonrisota contagiosa… Y Alice es idéntica a como la describe SM pero con el cabello largo y lacio… Solo en este Capitulo en el siguiente les diré los cambios…

**Bendita Luz**

**Capitulo 1**

-Alice, hija te llama tu prima Rose- Escuche que gritaba mi madre desde el piso de abajo, haciendo que yo tecleara rápidamente en la conversación por MSN que mantenía con mi mejor amiga Bella avisándole que me ausentaría un momento.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y mi madre se despidió de ella…

-Si, ya esta aquí… ya te la pongo y dile a Lilian que por mi no hay problema alguno.- Al escuchar eso pensé que mi prima le estaba pidiendo algún permiso para yo salir con ella, desde pequeña mi Tía Lilian al ser yo solo unos meses menor que mi prima Rose siempre que iba llevar a mi prima a algún sitio me llevaba a mi también.

-¿Que hay prima?- Salude tomando el teléfono inalámbrico y caminando hasta el sofá mas cercano para tumbarme perezosamente en el.

-¡Que eres de mi cuadrilla!- Exclamo sumamente emocionada

-¿De tu que?- le dije sin entender mucho a que se refería

-Ay prima, no seas boba… La Cuadrilla en mi Fiesta de 15 Años- en ese momento fue que entendí a que se refería- Se que aun faltan unos 4 meses para mi cumple pero hay que comenzar de una vez con los ensayos, ver a quien le toca bailar con quien, tomar las medidas para los vestidos… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y creo que mas bien estamos retrasados con todo- dijo mi prima sin dejarme hablar

-¿Y si te digo que no quiero?- le dije y mi madre aparto la vista de la televisión con los ojos como platos por mi expresión a lo que yo solo le sonreí negando con la cabeza…

-Tu no me puedes hacer eso, eres mi prima y TIENES que estar en mi cuadrilla- me dijo con algo de reproche mezclado con tristeza y decepción.

-Claro que voy a estar tonta, solo estaba jugando- le dije

-Bueno, mañana es el primer ensayo en mi casa… a las 6 de la tarde te quiero aquí primita- me dijo

-OK, prima… Nos vemos… Te quiero- le dije de despedida

-Me too, Bye- dijo y colgó. Yo también colgué la llamada y coloque el auricular en su sitio.

-Pensé que era cierto lo de que no querías- dijo mi Querida y adorada madre

-No es que me entusiasme mucho la idea mamá, pero es Rose y tu sabes cuanto quiero a mi prima...- le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Y porque no te entusiasma?- preguntó intrigada

-No se mami… Será por las amigas sifrinas de Rose, siempre son muy despectivas conmigo…- le dije rápidamente- Bueno mami, mañana es el primer ensayo pero ahorita me voy que deje a Bella colgada en el MSN… avísame cuando este lista la cena- la ultima parte la grite ya cuando iba subiendo las escaleras…

_Al día Siguiente…_

-Alice apúrate que se nos hace tarde para llegar al ensayo hija- dijo mi madre mientras yo terminaba de imprimir un trabajo de la escuela para el día siguiente

-Ya voy mama, estoy terminado un trabajo para mañana… cinco minutos y estoy lista, además no creo que empecemos puntual- le grite desesperada y mirando la impresora como si así fuera a imprimir mas rápido

Mi madre me iba a llevar a casa de mi prima en su auto… cuando por fin termine y llegamos a casa de mi prima ella me recibió emocionada y me dijo que pasara a su cuarto que allí estaban los que ya habían llegado y estaban tratando de hacer las parejas por el tamaño.

Pero antes de ir al cuarto de mi prima pase por la cocina con mi mama para saludar a tía Lilian y mi madre se instaló inmediatamente a hablar con ella allí…

Salí con paso lento hacia la habitación de mi prima con una opresión fuerte en mi pecho, era una especie de presentimiento pero lo justifique en el nerviosismo de no saber quien había en la habitación de mi prima…

Entre e inmediatamente todos los que estaban allí voltearon a verme, me sentí como un perro de feria, siendo observada de arriba abajo en una inspección que no sabia iba a tener… Yo misma mire mi atuendo y me pareció que mis jeans gastados y la franela no tenían nada de malo aunque pensé que quizás me hubiese calzado de sandalias en lugar de los deportivos.

-Chicos, ella es mi querida prima Alice - dijo Rose cuando volteó a la puerta a ver porque todos se habían callado y volvió su vista al cuaderno…

-Hola- dijeron algunos y yo solo sonreí tímidamente… para luego dirigirme a la ventana sin mirar a nadie

Mi prima estaba ensimismada murmurando de vez en cuando nombres mientras los demás estaban todos en diferentes conversaciones…

-Jasper… ¡Que bueno que llegaste! Seremos pareja- exclamo una de las chicas y yo por instinto voltee a la puerta, el chico era muy alto y un poco desgarbado… tenia un corte de cabello al rape pero se notaba que era de un color claro… sus grandes ojos verdes exploraron la habitación y sonrió a la chica que le hablo…

-Excelente Ángela- dijo con voz gruesa para saludar a la chica con un beso en la mejilla, saludó a todos en la habitación y cuando llego frente a mi me miro con la duda en los ojos…

-Soy…- dije pero fui interrumpida

-Es la prima de Rosalie- dijo una chica a mi lado la única que le falta a el por saludar aparte de mi, el la miro y volvió a mirarme a mi…

-Mucho gusto, soy Jasper…-dijo dándome la mano- Imagino que no te llamas "Prima de Rosalie"- terminó sonriendo y exhibiendo una blanca dentadura.

-Me llamo Alice- dije sonriéndole en respuesta y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Y a mi me piensas ignorar para siempre lindo?- volvió a hablar la chica

-Claro que no Heidi, lo mejor se guarda para el final- le respondió el envolviéndola en sus brazos y dándole un beso en la frente…

Volví mi atención a la ventana y solo escuchaba retazos de las conversaciones hasta que escuche mi nombre…

-Alec tu puedes ir con Alice, van muy bien de tamaño…-dijo mi prima

-Ah si, el mas salado con la mas fea y pobre- exclamo el chico sin compasión… agradecí no haber volteado y hacerme la desentendida…

Decir que me sentí mal es poco, soy una chiquilla de 14 años frente a chicos de una posición social mas acomodada que la mía, trague grueso y aguante el llanto que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento…

-Alec, no te expreses así de ella… Te metes con ella te metes conmigo-le dijo mi prima en voz baja y supuse que asegurándose que yo no lo escuche

-Pero si es verdad…- exclamo el chico en voz alta

-Si así te parece, entonces yo también soy fea porque bastante que nos repiten que nos parecemos…- le replico mi prima en susurros- Agradece que los chicos los tengo contados y no puedo sacarte porque si no ya estarías fuera de aquí...- termino ella...

-Con lo que me importa- dijo el chico y si poder evitarlo tuve que apartar mi mirada de la ventana y mirar hacia mi lado derecho ahí estaba Jasper, el único de todos allí que me había dirigido la palabra me estaba mirando y yo solo le sonreí tímidamente y el negó suavemente antes de que yo volviera a mi refugio de contemplar por la ventana…

Luego de un buen rato allí, llego la instructora que nos iba a dirigir en el baile y fuimos todos a un salón de fiestas en una hacienda cerca de la casa de Rose pero la fiesta seria en un Salón de un Club que es mucho mas grande que ese… Mi prima me informo que mi pareja seria un chico llamado Eric y nos presento… El chico era solo unos centímetros más alto que yo y con un serio problema de acne en el rostro…

Ensayamos un buen rato y al terminar no soportaba ya un rato mas tomada de la mano con el chico por todo el sudor que esta emanaba. El chico se puede decir que se porto bien conmigo pero se notaba muy tímido y eso mas lo que había dicho el otro chico me hicieron cohibirme mas de lo que yo ya estaba y me estaba costando entrar en confianza con ellos…

Me sentía discriminada y humillada por esos niños ricos que lo tenían todo…

No es que mi familia fuera pobre como dijo el tal Alec ese, pero el ingreso de mi papá si era menor que el del papa de Rose y se puede decir que aunque a mi nunca me ha faltado nada, Rose y su familia vivían con mas comodidades que la mía, por ejemplo Rose estudiaba en un Instituto Privado y yo en un Instituto Público de allí que sus amigos fueran unos niños acostumbrados a tenerlo todo sin ningún esfuerzo, eso nunca nos ha importado porque Rose a pesar de todo siempre ha sido sencilla y humilde conmigo por eso somos grandes amigas.

Todos esos meses durante los ensayos siempre le insistía a mi mama cuando me llevaba se quedara durante el ensayo, ya que no hablaba mucho con ninguno de los amigos de mi prima. Con los que mas hablaba de vez en cuando era con Eric mi pareja, con Jasper que siempre se me acercaba a saludarme y preguntarme como estaba y con Rosalie pero esta ultima siempre tenia que dividir su atención entre todos los presentes y yo lo entendía.

Cuando aun faltaban dos meses para el cumpleaños de mi prima esta decidió acortar el numero de parejas de 15 a 12 porque habían muchos chicos que estaban faltando demasiado a los ensayos, entre esos Alec y yo me libre de sus miradas despectivas, en ese tiempo nos tomaron las medidas para los vestidos y cuando mi prima me mostró el boceto del diseño que llevaría la cuadrilla yo no pude evitar comentarle algunos cambios y tanto la modista, como ella y mi tía estuvieron encantadas con las sugerencias que hice…

-Prima, tienes un excelente gusto, toda una genia- dijo mi prima mirando el nuevo boceto- Deberías pensar en dedicarte al diseño de modas, serias un exitazo…-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-No es nada prima, las sugerencias las hice mas por comodidad que por estética- le dije quitándole importancia al asunto

Poco a poco algunos de los que quedaron me comenzaron a hablar sobretodo las chicas y yo trabe una amistad con Gianna una vecina de Rosalie que también estaba en la cuadrilla y como yo, se sentía fuera de sitio ya que no compartía con los demás en el Instituto y mis conversaciones con Jasper cada vez eran mas largas, ese chico me caía muy bien…

Llego el día antes de la fiesta estábamos de vacaciones y teníamos que hacer un ensayo general en el Salón donde seria la fiesta por eso lo íbamos a hacer el viernes en la mañana y esta vez mi mama no podría ir porque tenia que trabajar, me dejo en casa de mi prima y cuando entre estaban todos en la sala… Aun no tenía la confianza para saludarlos de beso en la mejilla pero los salude con un hola general al que todos respondieron…

-Ali, peque… ¿Trajiste el traje de baño?- pregunto mi prima sentada entre Emmett (su pareja en la cuadrilla) y Jasper que le tenia un brazo sobre los hombros, ambos sonrieron hacia mi y sentí la mirada de todos sobre mi.

-Eeehhh, nop. ¿Para que lo necesitaría?- le respondí sentándome en un sillón vacío.

-Disculpa prima se me olvido avisarte, que aprovechando que íbamos al Club para el ensayo general en el salón, planeamos relajarnos en la piscina y quizás en el Bowling…- me informo mi prima levantándose y viéndose contrariada- Pero no importa porque yo te presto uno y listo ¡gracias a dios somos casi de la misma talla!- dijo con una sonrisa de nuevo tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia su habitación.

-Pero Rose, no tiene caso igual no me voy a bañar en la piscina- le dije cuando estábamos en el pasillo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas en tus días?- pregunto preocupada

-No es eso- le respondí- Es que no se Rose no tengo mucha confianza con tus amigos y si me ven con algo tuyo van a pensar que no tengo dinero ni para comprarme un traje de baño propio- dije apenada cuando ya habíamos entrado a su cuarto y ella se dirigía al armario

-¿Qué tonterías son esas?- dijo volteándose a verme- Casi todos están allá abajo y escucharon que fue culpa mía que no vinieras preparada. Además ¿De donde sacaste que ellos piensan eso de ti?-

-Tu amigo Alec lo dijo el primer día- dije bajando la mirada

-Pensé que no lo habías escuchado y lamento mucho que lo hayas hecho, Alec es un imbecil que se cree mas por tener todo lo que quiere, pero no dejes que eso te afecte prima, tu no eres pobre como el dijo y mucho menos fea, si hasta un admirador tienes- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y yo la vi con ojos como platos, no podía ser que su amigo Eric se estuviese fijando en mi, pasar mucho tiempo tomados de la mano podía hacerlo pensar que yo sentía cosas que no eran-

-¿Qu…Quien?- dije tartamudeando

-No te lo puedo decir prima, el me pidió expresamente que no te dijera nada, es mas, ya hable mucho, pero te puedo decir que es un chico encantador y que yo estaría contentísima de que tu te fijaras también en él, hablando de eso, ¿Te llama la atención algún chico de la cuadrilla?- pregunto como de pasada metiéndose en el armario y yo la seguí como una zombi.

Al oír esa pregunta inmediatamente se me vino a la mente Jasper pero no es que me gustara, el chico era el que me había tratado mejor de todos y con el que mas había compartido, era eso…

-Eh, creo que no- le respondí cuando ella salio con un bikini hermoso de su closet.

-¿Crees?- dijo mirándome con curiosidad

-Bueno que me caiga bien no quiere decir que me guste ¿O si?- le explique

-No necesariamente, pero si pensaste en alguien especifico cuando te pregunte debe haber algo… porque de caerte bien, creo que todos, menos Alec, que ya no esta, se que por ese comentario que el hizo no has sido tu estando con nosotros pero quiero que hoy seas la Alice que yo conozco, la alegre, la que jugaba conmigo a saltar en la cama- dijo mientras se montaba en su cama y me tendía la mano.

Yo me acerque y tome su mano, me quite los zapatos y me subí a la cama quedando de pie frente a ella, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos antes de comenzar a saltar en el colchón como hacíamos cuando éramos más chicas… ella tomo una de sus almohadas y comenzó a pegarme gritando…

-¡Guerra de almohadas!- yo me arrodille y gatee hasta que conseguí una almohada y la tome para luego levantarme y hacerle frente, ambas nos lanzábamos golpes con las almohadas mientras gritábamos y reíamos estruendosamente.

Cuando nos cansamos, ambas gritamos al mismo tiempo…

-¡Me Rindo!- para luego tumbarnos agotadas en la cama una al lado de la otra quedando con las cabezas colgando por el borde que daba a la puerta, escuche risas y abrí los ojos, todos los demás estaban en la puerta de la habitación incluyendo a la Tía Lilian y al parecer presenciaron nuestro espectáculo en silencio hasta que nos rendimos... voltee a ver a mi prima y ella volteo al mismo tiempo y al mirarnos las dos rompimos en carcajadas…

Yo me levante y me senté en la cama, quedando de frente a los espectadores que ya estaban dentro de la habitación…

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca han visto a unas primas jugar a las guerras de almohadas?- pregunte intentando aparentar molestia

Todos rieron de mi expresión y fue tía Lilian quien contesto…

-Pensé que ya eran grandes para jugar a eso, desde que tenían 7 años nos salían con que ya eran grandes…- dijo riéndose

Mi prima se levanto sentándose también y pasando un brazo por mis hombros con camaradería…

-De vez en cuando es bueno recordar- respondió ella- ¿La piscinita?- me pregunto con complicidad y yo me carcajee…

-Ya que… Ya dimos un espectáculo, demos otro…- le respondí poniéndome de pie en la cama y andando hacia el copete para colocarme de frente a la cama mientras mi prima hacia lo mismo… Las dos miramos a la tía y a coro comenzamos a decir…

-1, 2, 3… ¡A la piscinita, recojan las vainitas!- dicho esto nos lanzamos a dar una vuelta de canela por la cama y caímos de pie al final de esta riéndonos a carcajadas… mi tía también reía pero los demás nos miraron como si fuéramos locas, creo que esta ultima locura fue demasiado extraña para ellos…

-Eso no lo entendí- hablo Emmett como dirigiéndose a Jasper…

-Yo tampoco- le respondió el y su mirada se encontró con la mía mientras yo me calmaba de mi ataque de risa…

-Ellas de niñas solían hacer eso en las piscinas de pelotas y luego también lo aplicaron a las camas- les explico mi tía a lo que todos al entender también se rieron…

-¿De donde sacaron lo de vainitas?- pregunto Jasper mirándome

Yo mire a mi prima antes de responder y me encogí de hombros…

-No se, imagino que de las pelotas… no lo recuerdo…- dije sonriendo

-Yo tampoco lo recuerdo, pero se que ese era nuestro grito de guerra…- dijo mi prima

-Bueno chicas lamento interrumpir su momento de recuerdos pero ya debemos ir saliendo al club…

Rosalie y yo nos pusimos los zapatos y ella termino de acomodar su bolso…

-Este traje de baño nunca lo he usado y ya me va a quedar pequeño pero a ti debe quedarte bien ya que eres un poco mas pequeña que yo- dijo guardándolo en su bolso

Tomo una toalla extra y cuando estuvo lista salimos y entramos al auto de mi tía… aparte de nosotras dos en el auto también iban Emmett, Jasper, Gianna y Heidi así que íbamos un poco apretados, pero en el auto de la instructora iban de la misma manera, el hecho de trasladar a 24 adolescentes se hubiese complicado mas de no ser porque a la otra mitad los iban a llevar sus padres directo al club…

El ensayo estuvo genial y la instructora nos felicito a todos por el trabajo… Al terminar nos fuimos a la piscina y mientras estábamos en el vestidor de chicas las demás comenzaron a hablar sobre los chicos…

-Yo he estado lanzándole puntas a Jasper a ver si me hace caso y nada… siempre me sale con que soy su hermanita y esas cosas- dijo Heidi un poco decepcionada…

-Jasper ya se fijo en otra chica Heidi, déjalo quieto- le dijo mi prima

-¿Y tu sabes quien es esa otra?- le pregunto ella

-El me lo cuenta todo, y si lo se… pero no te lo voy a decir…- le dijo mi prima zanjando el tema

-Bueh, ya mañana veré con quien bailo… quería que fuéramos como una especie de pareja…

-El es mi pareja- le dijo Ángela riendo

-Fuera de la cuadrilla tonta- dijo Heidi rondando los ojos y riéndose también- Bueno afortunada la chica en la que Jasper se fijo- termino con aire resignado

-Y tu Alice, ¿Tienes novio o te has fijado en alguno de la cuadrilla? No te de pena contárnoslo que si esta en nuestras manos te ayudamos- dijo una chica con la que poco había hablado llamada Jane pero que parecía simpática…

-No y no- les respondí- No tengo novio y no me he fijado en ninguno de la cuadrilla… ahorita estoy disfrutando de no tener ningún amor platónico…

-¿Cómo así?- pregunto Gianna

-Yo no he tenido novio aun, he tenido la suerte de fijarme solo en chicos que no están a mi alcance y que no se fijarían nunca en mi…- les respondí encogiéndome de hombros

-No te preocupes prima, seguro pronto encontraras al chico que merezca ser tu novio, si los otros no se han fijado en ti pues bien bobos que son, tu eres hermosa…- dijo mi prima dándome ánimos y vi como varias de las chicas la apoyaron asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿No has tenido novio nunca? Pero ya tuviste tu primer beso ¿cierto?- dijo Heidi como horrorizada

-No he tenido novio nunca y por eso nunca me han besado… supongo que solo te besan cuando eres su novia ¿No?- dije con inocencia enrojeciendo por mi inexperiencia

-Pues a veces hay chicos que te besan sin que lo seas…- replico Gianna- Pero no te preocupes, a mi tampoco me han besado… Apenas tenemos 14 años, tenemos tiempo de sobra para que nos den nuestro primer beso…

Gianna tenia razón y yo no debía avergonzarme, yo sabia que Rosalie había tenido su primer beso a los 12 años con Emmett y ellos eran novios como por temporadas desde entonces además de que ella esta enamorada de el desde que tengo uso de razón… Pero yo quería que mi primer beso fuera con alguien que me gustara y no con cualquiera y por eso había esperado, oportunidades no me habían faltado pero siempre pensé que si te besabas con alguien era sinónimo de noviazgo y los chicos que me lo habían pedido no me gustaban…

Salimos del vestidor y los chicos ya estaban algunos dentro de la piscina… me dio un poco de pena quitarme la ropa que me había puesto encima el traje de baño, sobretodo porque sentía la mirada de los chicos sobre mi…

Antes de quitarme la camisa me tope con la mirada de Jasper y mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos… Me quede como paralizada por todo lo que sus ojos me transmitían y que yo no podía descifrar… El aparto su mirada de la mía y se dispuso a perseguir a mi prima como refuerzo de Emmett…

-Alice ¿Vienes al agua con nosotras?- Desperté de la ensoñación en la que me había dejado la mirada de Jasper para voltear a ver a Gianna y negar suavemente con la cabeza… Escuche como Emmett y Jasper lanzaban a mi prima al agua y como ella le gritaba histérica porque según casi la ahogan, por lo que vi Emmett se había lanzado con ella en brazos luego de que entre los dos la atraparan…

-Me quedare aquí un rato mas- le dije con voz entrecortada pero termine de quitarme el short que tenia y me senté en una tumbona

-Vamos Alice…- dijo Jasper acercándose a nosotras nuevamente

-Si no vienes por voluntad propia te cargare y lanzare al agua- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios- Mira lo que le paso a tu prima…

-No, es que ahorita no quiero- le respondí evadiendo su mirada

-Tu te lo buscaste pequeña…- Sin yo esperármelo me tomo entre sus brazos a modo de novia sin ningún esfuerzo…

Yo comencé a patalear pero intentando tener cuidado de no golpearlo pero por mas que me retorcí no me soltó…

-Toma aire- me aviso y yo automáticamente le obedecí y sentí como nos sumergíamos en el agua…

Una vez dentro del agua me soltó las piernas y yo intente nadar lejos de el pero la mano que tenia en mi espalda de había trasladado a mi muñeca y el me ayudo a subir a la superficie sin permitir que me alejara de el…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto cuando ambos tomamos aire nuevamente

Le rodé los ojos e intente alejarme de el, pero nuevamente su mano alrededor de mi muñeca no me lo permitió…

-No te pongas brava, era jugando…- y sin que el se lo esperara con mi mano libre le lance agua en la cara y le entro en la boca que tenia abierta al estar hablando, se atraganto un poco mientras yo reía y escuchaba a los demás reír también…

-Te dije que mi prima tenia su carácter escondido en alguna parte- dijo Rosalie- solo tenia que entrar en confianza- termino riéndose mientras Jasper me miraba divertido con algo de reproche… Que el me mirara así hizo que mi corazón se acelerara…

A lo largo del día compartí con casi todos, jugando y hablando diferentes cosas… pero siempre en donde yo me encontraba estaba Jasper, era como si el no pudiese apartarse de mi y yo lo agradecí porque su presencia me gustaba… Llego un momento en que Jasper estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina con las piernas en el agua y Jane, Gianna y yo estamos en el agua hablando con el, lo retamos a que nos levantara a todas con las piernas y una por una nos pusimos entre sus piernas apoyando las manos en sus tobillos para que el nos levantara… Se le hizo mas fácil con Jane y conmigo por ser mas pequeñas pero cuando lo hizo conmigo nunca dejo de mirarme intensamente tanto el rostro como el cuerpo que cuando el me levantado iba emergiendo del agua de la piscina…

Mi prima llamo a comer y yo no quise ir porque no tenia hambre, el se quedó donde estaba…

-¿Por qué no vas a comer?- le pregunte al ver que no se movía

-Tampoco tengo hambre… Rosalie nos guardara nuestra ración- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- le pregunte

El sonrió ligeramente e hizo un gesto de estar pensando…

-Ya se… vamos por debajo del puente- dijo- a ver quien llega mas lejos por debajo obviamente…

El puente era como una especie de pasarela que dividía la piscina en dos y que del otro lado era mas baja, se podía decir que era el lado de niños pero por debajo de esta era como un puente por el que se podía pasar bajo el agua…

-Esta bien, pero creo que ya sabemos quien va a ganar…- dije con poco entusiasmo

-¿Tu?- pregunto el mientras se lanzaba a la piscina

-Solo si tú me dejas ganar- le dije sonriendo cuando salio a la superficie- Eres mejor que yo nadando y mucho mas alto… tu cuerpo ya es nada mas la mitad del puente- le dije exagerando y riéndome

-No te dejare ganar, voy a hacer todo lo posible por ganar…

Cuando dijo esto comenzó a nadar dirigiéndose al puente y yo lo seguí, llego al puente primero que yo y me espero…

-Vamos a ponernos del otro lado para que sea mas fácil para ti alcanzar el suelo… además de que por aquel lado es que es abierto el puente- me dijo y yo solo asentí, me tendió la mano en el agua y yo intercale miradas entre su mano y su rostro interrogante…

-Pasemos juntos- dijo al notar mi indecisión, yo sonreí y tome su mano extendida, el se encargo de entrelazar nuestros dedos… ese contacto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y que sintiera mi estomago encogerse y voltearse completamente, agradecí no haber comido…

El contó hasta tres y al mismo tiempo nos sumergimos para atravesar perpendicularmente el puente por debajo de agua por un espacio que asemejaba una puerta que era el único espacio abierto por este lado de la pasarela… una vez del otro lado yo alcanzaba fácil el suelo de la piscina y el agua me llegaba al pecho mientras a Jasper le llegaba por la cintura…

-¿Quién va primero?- pregunto sin soltar mi mano

-Tu…- le respondí comenzando a tener miedo, ya que al pasar ahora por debajo tuve una sensación de claustrofobia a pesar de ser un espacio realmente corto y de estar tomada de la mano de el…

-OK… alcánzame cuando salga…- dicho esto entro y comenzó a pasar a lo largo por debajo del puente y solo había pasado un poco mas allá de la mitad cuando salio y yo camine tranquilamente hacia donde el estaba parado recuperando el aliento con el cabello destilando agua…

-Pensé que llegarías fácil hasta el final- le dije cuando lo alcance

-Yo también- dijo un poco decepcionado- pero como que estoy teniendo algunos problemas de respiración…

-¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunte poniendo inconcientemente mi mano en su mejilla

El sonrió por el contacto y contesto…

-No, ya estoy mejor… Hace poco tuve gripe y creo que todavía estoy un poco afectado, no te preocupes… ahora es tu turno a ver donde llegas- Dijo luego de mojar bastante el cemento por el sitio donde el salio…

-Ya ganaste Jasper, yo no llego ni a la mitad de donde tú llegaste…- le dije tratando de evitar pasar, ya el miedo que me había dado era mucho…

-Anda, no seas tonta… quizás me ganas... ¿tienes miedo?- me pregunto luego de hacer que lo mirara a los ojos…

-Es que cuando pasamos hace un rato me dio algo así como claustrofobia y eso que fue solo atravesar el ancho de puente y no a lo largo…- le dije apenada cuando llegamos al punto de partida

-Inténtalo… es mas, yo iré a tu lado, tomando tu mano- dijo entrelazando su mano de nuevo con la mía…

-Esta bien, pero lo hago mas por enfrentar el miedo que por la competencia… Ya ganaste…- le dije sonriendo

-No hay competencia ya…- me dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo- Vamos, a la cuenta de tres…

Cuando contó tres tome aire y me sumergí para situarme debajo de la pasarela y comencé a pasarlo con la mano de Jasper sosteniéndome, el iba a mi lado pero caminando por fuera, llego un momento en que no pude soportar mas y me deje llevar por el miedo de quedarme allí abajo y ahogarme que comencé a tirar de su mano desesperadamente porque por mas que intentaba no podía salirme de allí… el se termino de sumergir y llego a mi lado y con su otro brazo me tomo de la cintura y me saco a la superficie… Tome aire desesperadamente y me abrace a el…

Jasper me envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura mientras yo me calmaba… Nuestros cuerpos estaban muy cerca y aunque ya el miedo había sucumbido y mi respiración estaba medianamente controlada podía sentir mi corazón y el suyo latiendo fuertemente, sin saber si era causa del susto o de la cercanía…

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto antes de soltarme un poco para verme a la cara…

Yo asentí y le devolví la mirada enfocándome en sus ojos que me miraban asustados, estábamos al mismo nivel porque el estaba un poco agachado en el agua…

-Me dio mucho miedo, sentí que no iba a poder salir de ahí y que me iba a ahogar…- le explique

-Me asustaste mucho, pensé que te habías golpeado o algo…- suspiro aliviado

-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención asustarte…- le dije apenada bajando la mirada

-No tienes que disculparte- dijo tomando mi mentón y obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente- Nadie controla lo que siente- dijo antes de acercarse lentamente a mi rostro…

Lo vi acercarse cada vez mas sin apartar su mirada de la mía, como buscando algo, al parecer lo que vio le gusto por que sonrió ligeramente de lado y poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos dejando pequeños besos en la comisura de mis labios, al segundo de que el cerrara sus ojos cerré los míos y me deje llevar, su lengua acaricio tímidamente mi labio inferior y yo quise hacer lo mismo pero en cuanto abrí la boca para hacer lo mismo que el me hizo a mi sentí mi boca invadida por su lengua y sentí su sabor apoderarse de mis papilas gustativas, imite lo mejor que pude sus movimientos hasta que se fue retirando y volvió a hacer lo mismo que al principio, dejo pequeños besos en mis labios que estaban entreabiertos tomando aire.

Mi estomago estaba encogido y mi corazón que durante el beso parecía haberse detenido volvió a bombear fuerte y aceleradamente dentro de mi pecho, nuestros rostros seguían muy cerca el uno del otro podía sentir su respiración cerca del mío porque no me había atrevido a abrir los ojos nuevamente temiendo que esto fuera un sueño…

-Me gustas mucho Alice- susurro el con su frente pegada a la mía…

Yo abrí los ojos al fin y al encontrar su mirada tan cerca de la mía sonreí nuevamente, pero antes que alguno de los dos pudiera volver a hablar…

-¿Jasper? ¿Alice?

Ambos volteamos hacia donde sonó la voz de Emmett, que venia por encima del puente hacia nosotros, y a pesar de que yo hice un pequeño ademán de querer separarme Jasper solo soltó uno de sus brazos de mi cintura y se volteo…

-¿Qué hay Emm?- le pregunto como si nada…

-Los estamos buscando para que coman antes de que se enfrié la parrilla, después la carne se pone dura- dijo con una sonrisa picara alzando las cejas sugestivamente y yo no tuve duda de que sabia que había pasado… Podré ser inocente e inexperta pero ese comentario con doble sentido lo entendía hasta una niña de 10 años…

-Si, mejor voy a comer, aguantar la respiración da hambre- dije atropelladamente dirigiéndome a la escalera mas cercana para salir de la piscina y poner distancia entre Jasper y yo…

-¿En que aguantaste la respiración Alice?- pregunto Emmett con curiosidad morbosa

-Estábamos compitiendo a ver quien llegaba mas lejos debajo del puente- explico Jasper siguiéndome y con Emmett pisándole los talones

-¿Quién gano? No me digan, fue "empate"- dijo y la palabra empate también tenia doble sentido, me detuve y Jasper choco con mi espalda haciéndome tambalear, me tomo nuevamente de la cintura para evitar que cayera por efecto rebote…

Solté sus manos de mi cintura desnuda, su tacto quemaba… y me voltee a verlo con la duda en mi mirada… ¿Cómo habrá interpretado el ese beso?

-No fue "empate" - Dijo el respondiéndole a Emmett pero mirándome como queriendo decirme algo pero yo no lo entendí…

No sabia si alegrarme o entristecerme por su respuesta… estaba muy confundida con todo lo que Jasper estaba provocando en mí… Me voltee nuevamente sin decir nada y el resto de la tarde evite lo mas que pude a Jasper, sobretodo evite quedarme a solas con el…

El día termino y nos fueron a buscar… Mi tía y mi prima me llevaron a mi casa y después de decirle que la había pasado bien en la piscina me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama… Mi primer beso regreso a mi mente y no pude evitar acariciarme los labios, me gusto… y mucho… Jasper había despertado algo en mi pero yo no supe que era, al final admití que me había decepcionado su respuesta de que no había sido "empate", no le interesaba de verdad, para el fue solo un beso y así debía ser para mi…

Me duche y me prepare para dormir porque al día siguiente no podía tener ojeras…

El día de la fiesta… Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi prima… me levante emocionada y feliz, a pesar de todo ayer había sido mi primer beso y fue perfecto, no importaba que hubiese pasado después… me dejaría llevar y si amanecí feliz ¿Quién soy yo para cambiarlo?

Una peluquera amiga de mi madre me fue a peinar a la casa y me hizo un lindo peinado, un moño sencillo que recogía mi cabello a modo de coleta, uso accesorios brillantes para adornarlo y despejo mi rostro por completo…

Como era una ocasión especial mi mama me dio permiso de maquillarme y no solo eso, ella misma me maquillo, no era algo cargado pero tampoco sencillo y finalmente el vestido…

Cuando estuve lista y baje a la sala para irnos mi padre me miro emocionado…

-¿Quién es la quinceañera? ¿Rosalie o tu?- dijo sonriendo- Estas preciosa hija… Caramba, creciste y no me di cuenta…

-Si así es en el cumpleaños de su prima, no me imagino como se vera en el suyo- dijo mi madre…

-Ay ya, párenle a los halagos… Miren que voy a pensar que siempre ando fea y solo así me veo bien…- le dije con reproche

-No es eso hija, si no que ya no eres la pequeña niña que nosotros creemos, eres toda una señorita aunque aun falten unos meses para tus 15 años…

-Por que yo, ya no soy chiquita- les dije con voz infantil y ellos rieron a carcajadas…

-Chiquita eres- dijo mi padre burlándose de mi estatura

-¿De quien lo habré heredado?- le dije sarcásticamente abrazándolo

-No se, tendremos que preguntarle a tu madre con que duende me puso los cuernos- me dijo a modo de secreto y yo reí.

-¿No vamos?- pregunto mi mama

-Si mami, tenemos que estar temprano…

Salimos y nos subimos al auto de mi papa, llegamos al Club y en la entrada del salón me informaron que tenia que dirigirme al baño que allí se reuniría la cuadrilla… mis padres entraron a ubicarse en una mesa y yo fui al baño y allí ya estaban la mitad de la chicas pero mi prima no había llegado…

Gianna y Ángela me saludaron alegremente…

-¡Alice, pero niña estas hermosa!- Exclamo Gianna

-Mas de lo que es naturalmente- aclaro Ángela

-Lo mismo digo de ustedes chicas…- les devolví el cumplido y ellas rieron…

Nos pusimos a hablar de los peinados, maquillajes y cuanto nos gustaban los vestidos…

Poco a poco el baño se fue llenando y menos mal que este tenia unos sillones donde nos turnábamos para sentarnos, como era de esperarse mi prima se hizo esperar y por lo que sabíamos los chicos también estaban encerrados pero en el baño de hombres obviamente, yo lo agradecí silenciosamente porque no quería estar muy cerca de Jasper después de lo de ayer…

Mi prima llegó y decir que estaba hermosa era poco, tenia su impresionante cabello rubio peinado en ondas y recogido a medias, la abrace a modo de saludo y felicitándola además, cuando nos separamos las demás chicas nos veían impresionadas…

-¿Qué?- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y nos soltamos a reír porque era vieja la costumbre esa de hablar al mismo tiempo…

-Es que no se pero hoy como que se parecen mas, a pesar del cabello que es tan diferente, tienen como expresiones similares… ahora si no pongo en duda que sean familia- exclamo Heidi

-¿Es que acaso lo dudabas?- le pregunto Rose a su amiga

-No pero cuando dijiste que se parecían yo pensé que exagerabas…

-Ha de ser el maquillaje- dije yo restándole importancia

-Quizás…- dijo mi prima- Bueno chicas, creo que es hora de salir, mama me dijo que los chicos nos iba a esperar afuera ya en la fila, nosotras deberíamos acomodarnos como vamos…

Rápidamente me ubique en mi sitio de segunda detrás de Jane, después de todo ella era mas pequeña que yo, tía Lilian nos aviso que debíamos salir pero que Rose debía quedarse adentro hasta que oyera la música de introducción y que Emmett estaría esperándola afuera…

Cuando salí del baño detrás de Jane, me fije que los chicos nos esperaban formados pero en lugar de estar uno detrás de otro estaba uno al lado del otro… Al primero que vi fue a Emmett que a efectos prácticos era el ultimo, luego estaba otro chico que era extremadamente alto y después de este estaba Jasper, se veía elegante e imponente en traje de etiqueta, sin poder evitarlo mi corazón se acelero… Éste cuando me vio abrió mucho los ojos y me dirigió una sonrisa que yo no le devolví sino que pase de largo y llegue hasta Eric saludándolo…

Los chicos tomaron su posición a nuestro lado, un impulso me hizo voltear para ver a Jasper nuevamente mientras Eric tomaba mi mano y el la de Ángela pero su mirada rápidamente se dirigió a la mía como si lo hubiese llamado y me guiñó un ojo sonriendo de medio lado, yo solo aparte mi mirada de el y me fije al frente recordando los pasos…

-Recuerden chicos que cuando los demás hombres de la familia de Rose comiencen a bailar el vals con ella, ustedes deben cambiar de pareja cada vez que ella cambie, siempre hacia la derecha del circulo y las que se mueven del sitio son las mujeres.- dijo la instructora

Ahí caí en cuenta, me tocaría bailar en algún momento con él y no podría poner distancia… el estomago se me encogió como había hecho después del beso ayer mientras suspiraba resignada…

Entramos al salón y en la pista de baile hicimos el circulo, vi entre la gente a mi alrededor a mis padres, tíos, primos y demás familiares saludándome y yo les respondía sonriendo…

Rosalie hizo su entrada siendo guiada por Emmett que se veía realmente serio pero feliz al igual que mi prima que estaba espectacularmente hermosa… comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo del vals que sonaba y los demás nos acomodamos los chicos con su mano derecha en nuestra cintura y nosotras con la mano izquierda en el hombro del chico que era nuestra pareja.

El baile quedo perfecto o por lo menos por mi parte y la de mi pareja… vi algunas equivocaciones en otras parejas pero solo pequeños detalles que notamos los que sabíamos, cuando mi prima comenzó a pasar de brazo en brazo para bailar el vals con todos los hombres de la familia después de bailar con todos los chicos de la cuadrilla, hicimos lo que la instructora nos había dicho, con cada cambio de pareja que hacia mi prima mas cerca me veía de Jasper y una parte de mi deseaba llegar a el pero otra no… no sabia como actuar frente a el…

Un cambio de pareja mas y estaría en sus brazos, siendo guiada por él… Mi prima pasó a bailar con uno de nuestros primos menores y allí supe que la ronda estaba por terminar pero mientras eso sucedía me vi siendo guiada hacia esos ojos verdes y esa enorme sonrisa…

-Estas más hermosa de lo que eres normalmente- me susurro al oído

-Gracias- le respondí poniendo un poco de distancia entre nosotros

-¿Qué te pasa? Tienes sonrisas para todos pero a mi no me has regalado ni una- dijo con algo de tristeza

-Jasper, es que…- pero no puede terminar de decirle

-Cambio- dijo Gianna que venia detrás de mi y Jasper me guió hacia el otro chico que al ser tan alto quedamos totalmente desproporcionados, lamente haber estado tan concentrada en Jasper que no lo vi bailar con Jane con quien se debió ver aun mas cómico que conmigo…

Luego de unos cuantos cambios de pareja mas, mi prima termino de bailar con todos los de la familia y nosotros quedamos ya en libertad de nuestro compromiso y podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, mientras colocaban música bailable me escabullí entre la gente hacia el lado donde estaban las mesas y donde estaba toda mi familia, los salude a todos, pasándome de una mesa a otra, recibí cumplidos y halagos durante bastante rato… me estaba cambiando de mesa para sentarme a hablar con la esposa de uno de mis primos, antes de sentarme intentando acomodar mi vestido para que no se arrugue mi mano fue interceptada por otra…

Jasper, inclinado hacia mí tomando mi mano con su otra mano en la espalda me pidió que bailara con él como lo hacen los príncipes en los cuentos de hadas, atrapando mi mirada en la suya…

Sin poder negarme ante tal acto de galantería de un adolescente asentí con la cabeza y el me guió hacia la pista de baile… comenzamos a bailar y agradecí que fuera merengue ya que era lo que mejor sabia bailar, pero al poco rato cambiaron la música y pusieron reggueton, por no ser descortés seguí bailando y de pronto el me arrastro hacia el centro de un circulo que habían formado los demás bailarines, pero casi al instante en que entramos, entro otro chico y lo saco a el, yo como estaba de espaldas no me di cuenta muy bien quien era el otro chico…

-¿De donde saliste tu preciosura?- la voz me hizo voltear bruscamente y detenerme al mismo instante ya otra pareja había entrado al circulo para reemplazarnos- Bailemos, sin importar este tonto circulo- dijo intentando tomar mi mano

-Pensé que no bailas con chicas feas y pobres- le replique con rabia y me voltee para salir del círculo y cuando comenzaba a alejarme de la pista de baile mi mano fue tomada sorpresivamente de nuevo…

-¿Para donde vas? No hemos terminado de bailar- me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa cuando me voltee a encararlo

-¿Por qué me sacas a bailar y después me dejas con el tarado ese?- le reclame

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta que era el y si me saco tenia que salirme…- se disculpo

-Bueno no importa, me voy a la mesa con mi familia-

-Vamos a bailar por favor- me dijo

-No quiero, no me gusta esa música- le respondí secamente

-Entonces hablemos, tenemos cosas pendientes…- y cuando dijo eso me guió hacia una terraza del salón, desde la que se podía ver la cuidad, con sus millones y millones de pequeñas luces por debajo de nosotros…

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto

-No se a que te refieres…- le respondí sin apartar mi mirada de las lucecitas de la cuidad

-Estas rara conmigo, desde ayer me evitas y hoy solo me sonreíste cuando te saque a bailar, pero de resto hasta me has ignorado… ¿No te gusto que te besara?- me pregunto

-No se, creo que si me gusto- le dije dubitativa volteando a mirarlo

-¿Crees?- pregunto levantando una ceja

-Si me gusto, pero, me sentí mal cuando negaste el "empate"… se que no somos nada y que solo fue un beso, pero como que escucharlo así tan fríamente me hirió…- le explique bajando la cabeza

-Alice es que yo contigo no quiero…- estaba diciendo el pero fue interrumpido

-Oh Alice, aquí estas hija… Rosalie esta preguntando por ti, quiere tomarse una foto contigo- dijo mi madre

Yo no quería saber que iba a decir… ¿acaso después vendría la palabra "nada"?. Eso me iba a herir mucho más…

-Que bueno hablar contigo Jasper pero mi prima me necesita, hasta después…

-Tenemos que terminar esta conversación…-dijo

-Si esta muy interesante las lucecitas de la cuidad pero después, hablaremos después…- dije saliendo de la terraza junto a mi madre

Ese después se convirtió en nunca…

**Nota de Autora:** Hola Chicas! Bueno para las que me leen en Atrapada en tu Mirada espero no me maten, la verdad es que me senté a escribir el próximo capi de esa historia y esta idea no me dejo, así que decidí escribirla y me tarde toda esta semana en escribir este y el otro capi ya que la idea es un Two-Shot… Dependiendo de cómo vayan los reviews público en próximo capitulo… Les aseguro que lo que viene es la mejor parte ^^

A las que no me leen en Atrapada las invito a pasarse por esa historia también es un Alice/Jasper…

Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, sugerencia o felicitación deje su review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper! Esta inspirada en la canción Bendita Luz de Mana con Juan Luís Guerra…

**Algunos detalles importantes:** Para efectos gráficos mientras escribía me imagine a Jasper tal y como es Jackson Rathbone al natural, con sus ojotes verdes y su sonrisota contagiosa, en este capi tiene el look de cuando hacia de Sokka en The Last Airbender… Y Alice es idéntica a como la describe SM y a diferencia del capitulo pasado al principio aquí lo tiene corto y luego le crece…

**Bendita Luz**

**Capitulo 2**

Cinco años después…

Ese después se convirtió en nunca… En nunca… hasta hoy…

Es el matrimonio de mi hermana mayor Cynthia, que para los 15 años de Rosalie estaba en la Universidad y regreso hace 2 años y comenzó a planear su boda con su novio de la universidad… La ceremonia religiosa fue hermosa, mi hermana estaba radiante y feliz del brazo de su esposo…

-Alice ¿por qué no vino Rosalie a la ceremonia?- pregunto mi mejor amigo Edward que tenia del brazo a Bella mi mejor amiga mientras salíamos de la iglesia para ver los fuegos artificiales que tenían preparados para los novios…

-Ella se quedó en el salón de fiestas cuidando de que todo esté en orden… como es tan cerca de su casa y tía Lilian no quería perderse la ceremonia ella se quedó…

-Me encanta tu familia- comento Bella- siempre se ayudan y apoyan entre todos…

-Así somos los Brandon… ¿Qué te puedo decir?- le respondí sonriendo y encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Y como te va a en la Universidad?- me pregunto mi amigo, él y Bella iban a la de California, mientras yo me había quedado en la de Seattle, ellos estaban en la ciudad por el matrimonio de mi hermana y por navidad que era la semana entrante.

-Bien, los amigos que he ido haciendo son buena nota… Todos somos nuevos y siempre andan pendientes de que no almuerce sola y eso- le dije sonriendo

-¿No conoces a nadie que no sea nuevo? Nosotros nos hemos conseguido a varios chicos, hermanos de algunos de nuestros compañeros y eso que estamos lejos…- comentó Bella

-Pues si hay uno que otro, pero allí todo el mundo esta metido en sus estudios… Rosalie me comentó que un amigo de ella que yo conocí hace algún tiempo estudia allí, pero no lo he visto- dije un poco decepcionada

-¿Es acaso el de los 15 años?- Pregunto suspicazmente

-Si- le respondí sonrojándome

-Edward ¿tienes algún problema en llevar a Alice a donde será la recepción para que reciba a los invitados? Es que tengo que ir a la casa a buscar unas cosas que se quedaron y no quisiera no esté nadie de la familia para recibir a los invitados antes de que lleguen los novios.- Interrumpió mi madre hablando atropelladamente

-Por supuesto que no hay ningún problema- respondió mi amigo cortésmente

-Gracias, pero vayan ahorita mismo…- dijo ya desde lejos y casi montándose en el auto de papa, definitivamente esta boda la tenía muy estresada.

-Ya la oyeron mis chicas, vamos- dijo Edward tomándonos a Bella y a mi de la mano para ayudarnos a subir al auto…

-Entonces no lo has visto mas…- me dijo mi amiga siguiendo con nuestra conversación anterior.

-No… ¿Y sabes que es extraño?- le dije mientras Edward encendía el motor- Rosalie al único que me ha nombrado es a él pero en la universidad si me he topado con algunos de los que estaban en su cuadrilla y de ellos si no me ha dicho nada…

-Es muy extraño…- dijo mi amiga concediéndome la razón

-¿Y que paso con tu ultimo novio Alice? Cuando Bells me contó que habías terminado con él me extraño- dijo Edward cambiando el tema

-No te extrañes tanto Ed… El tipo era una joyita, no era mucho mejor que Félix… Demetri estaba casi tan loco como el… No tengo suerte para conseguirme a alguien normal- suspire frustrada- Seré virgen por el resto de mi vida…- terminé dramáticamente

-No quiero esos detalles Al- dijo Ed mientras Bella se carcajeaba

-No te hagas el santo que tú y Bella no juegan a las muñecas en sus ratos libres mientras están por allá lejos y viviendo juntos… A otro perro con ese hueso…- le dije para luego reírme de sus caras que podía ver a través de los espejos del auto

-Eres un pequeño duende maléfico- dijo Edward viéndome por el retrovisor

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo y recostándome en el asiento

Edward tomo la mano de mi amiga y la beso para luego posar sus manos unidas en la palanca de cambios, eso era algo natural en ellos pero me hizo querer poder tener algo así con alguien…

_Mi primer novio lo tuve un mes después de la fiesta de mi prima, el asunto con Jasper había dejado mi autoestima por el piso y Félix era un chico que venia pretendiéndome desde hace un tiempo pero que yo no le había prestado atención hasta ese momento… _

_Félix tenía 18 años y lo conocía de la iglesia donde estaba haciendo el curso para la confirmación, por lo que sabia era novio de una de las chicas de la iglesia que también iba a mi instituto y por eso lo veía continuamente en la salida… Llego un momento en que mi curiosidad por saber que se sentía tener novio me hizo desesperarme y aceptarle los cumplidos a Félix, cuando el me pidió que fuera su novia yo solo le exigí que terminara con la otra chica con la que estaba por que si a algo no estaba dispuesta era a ser plato de segunda mesa, él casi al mismo día termino con ella y comenzamos una relación a escondidas de mis padres y de nuestros amigos de la iglesia por consideración con la otra chica…_

_Los besos con el no eran comparables con el único que me había dado Jasper, de hecho siempre que podía evitaba dárselos… El era extremadamente controlador y celoso, tanto que llegué a pensar que le había hecho un favor a la otra chica al quitárselo de encima, soporte un mes de suplicio y cuando quise terminar el chico se volvió como loco, quería lanzársele a algún auto y hasta estuvo a punto de golpearme, pero cuando lo enfrente sin demostrarle el miedo que de verdad sentía y siendo protegida por otros chicos de la iglesia que estaban por ahí, se arrepintió y me dejo tranquila, gracias a Dios no le he visto nunca mas…_

_Demetri, era un chico del instituto… El se puede decir que es el típico chico básico… todos sus pensamientos y sus relaciones iban dirigidos hacia el sexo… como no quise acostarme con él a los dos días de hacernos novios, me trato mal y yo gradualmente me fui alejando de él hasta que el mismo me pregunto si quería terminar… _

_Los dos, unos locos… cada uno a su manera y ninguno me trato bien como sé que me lo merezco, no es por dármela de creída ni nada pero tengo derecho a una historia bonita, sin importar si el final es feliz, aun estoy muy joven como para pensar en finales…_

-Llegamos- dijo Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- Esperen y las ayudo a bajar- mi siempre caballeroso amigo bajo rápidamente del auto

Ambas abrimos las puertas, Edward ayudo primero a Bella que a lo lejos vio a Jessica y fue corriendo a saludarla dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos, ella siempre se llevo muy bien con Jessica y tenia tiempo sin verla, pero Edward era un poco mas reservado y yo ya tendría tiempo de sobra para saludarla, mi amigo me extendió su brazo para que lo acompañara y yo apoye mi mano en su antebrazo…

En la entrada del salón estaba Rosalie…

-Primate… ¿Qué tal todo?- pregunto Rose saludándome "cariñosamente" con esa "variación" que le habíamos hecho a nuestro parentesco hace como un año…

-Todo bien primate… ¿Y por aquí? ¿Están listos los fuegos artificiales para cuando lleguen los novios?

-Si, ya conseguí quien ayudara con eso- dijo mi prima con una sonrisa radiante

-¿Te acuerdas de Edward cierto?- le pregunte a Rose

-Claro…- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a mi amigo y se fijo en como me traía el- ¿Vienen juntos?- pregunto con los ojos como platos y viéndome extrañada…

-Algo así… Yo…- dijo Edward, pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que justo en ese momento llego la familia de mi ahora cuñado y comencé a saludarlos… un mesonero se me acerco para preguntarme algo y así estuve hasta que Edward me aviso que mi hermana y su esposo estaban llegando y yo fui hasta la entrada de nuevo del brazo de mi amigo porque Bella estaba en ese momento con sus padres…

Los nuevos esposos salieron del auto y un lindo espectáculo de fuegos artificiales como los que los despidieron en la iglesia aquí los recibieron… Yo estaba parada a un lado de la entrada del salón y los fuegos eran encendidos del otro lado de la puerta, estábamos justo debajo y mientras yo veía a Cynthia y su marido ver el espectáculo embelezados busque la mirada de mi prima al otro lado de la puerta pero en su lugar conseguí unos ojos verdes que hace tiempo no veía, el chico tenia el cabello rubio largo recogido en una coleta en la parte alta de su cabeza y bestia un traje elegante pero juvenil pero se notaba debajo de este la corpulencia de su torso…

No lo había visto en mucho tiempo pero esa mirada y esa sonrisa los reconocería sin ningún esfuerzo, había soñado con ellos suficientes veces como para olvidarlo pero de resto estaba muy cambiado, sus facciones se habían endurecido y ese aire desgarbado había desaparecido…

Su mirada y su sonrisa me hicieron apretar fuertemente el brazo de Edward y me tambalee un poco en mis tacones, mi amigo noto mi desequilibrio y me tomo por la cintura... Bella que al acercarse de nuevo a nosotros se había ubicado en el otro brazo de mi amigo se soltó y se puso frente a mí, esto hizo que lo perdiera de vista y que yo volviera a respirar…

-¿Estas bien Alice?- preguntaron ambos

Los novios entraron, seguidos de todos…

-Entremos, necesito sentarme un momento… creo que necesito dulce- dije atropelladamente y de nuevo lo busque pero no lo conseguí y temí que fuera una invención de mi cabeza…

Desde que no lo volví a ver, Jasper se convirtió para mi en "La historia que pudo haber sido, pero no fue" y continuamente me sorprendía a mi misma preguntándome o imaginándome como hubiese sido si el me hubiese tomado en serio…

Mis amigos me ayudaron a llegar a una silla en una de las mesas cercanas y Bella fue a la cocina a buscar algún dulce para que yo lo comiera… me senté pero lo que hice fue agarrar un vaso y servir algo de refresco para tomarlo, en cuando me bebí el refresco me levante reponiéndome inmediatamente de la impresión, debía ir a ver el baile de los novios…

-¿Para donde vas? Siéntate- dijo Edward

-No, el baile… tengo que verlo- le dije mientras Bella llegaba y me tendía un suspiro (N/A: Es un dulce que se hace como el merengue que le ponen a las tortas pero horneado) Lo tome y me lo comí de una vez… mientras iba hacia la pista de baile…

Mis amigos me veían preocupados, los tenia a ambos uno a cada lado tomándome cada uno de un brazo. Los novios terminaron de bailar el Vals y comenzó la música… mis amigos insistieron (aunque les dije mil veces que ya estaba bien) en que me sentara nuevamente y Edward casi me carga, para evitar un espectáculo les obedecí…

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Bella- Tu estabas bien y de repente te pusiste así y no se te ha pasado porque estas como rara, no es una simple baja de azúcar como nos estas haciendo creer- a ella no podía engañarla, me conocía muy bien…

-Me pareció verlo, Bella me estoy volviendo loca…- le dije en susurros para que solo ella y su novio me escucharan

-¿Viste a Quien? ¿Al fantasma de la casa?

-No, no se si es por que aquí ensayábamos pero me pareció ver a Jasper- le dije confundida

-Ay amiga ¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijo Bella y Edward me intercepto mientras me levantaba nuevamente de la silla obligándome a sentar nuevamente… ahora estaba inquieta y no podía quedarme sentada…

-Ya estoy bien chicos, tengo que levantarme, no puedo estarme quieta…- En cuanto me levante y camine unos cuantos pasos me choque con mi prima…

-Prima aquí estas… ¿Qué tienes?- me dijo

-Hace un rato me dio como una baja de azúcar pero ya estoy bien, voy a ver que tal están las cosas por ahí…- le dije aceleradamente y me voltee para ir a hablar con unos amigos de mi hermana que cuando iban a estudiar a la casa con ella siendo yo pequeña jugaban conmigo…

-Espera… - Y cuando voltee lo volví a ver, no era mi imaginación, el si estaba allí- ¿Te acuerdas de Jasper? El amigo mío de la cuadrilla…- mi prima tomo su mano y tiro de ella haciendo que él se acercara un poco más a mi…

Yo puse mi mejor cara de desconcierto, como si estuviera tratando de recordar…

-Ehhh, no se, creo que no…- dije aparentando vergüenza… no se porque pero seguí el impulso de negar que si lo había reconocido…

-Estuvo en la cuadrilla de mis 15 años, bueno ahora tiene esas greñas largas- dijo mi prima amablemente mientras le tomaba la cola con su mano libre juguetonamente y el intentaba impedírselo esquivándola- pero no ha cambiado tanto…- termino

-Ah, si ya recuerdo…- dije finalmente- ¿Cómo estas?

-No tan bien como tu- respondió el tendiéndome su mano derecha que era la que tenia libre, yo la tome y el me halo suavemente para depositar un beso en mi mejilla…-Nuestro cambios han sido a la inversa, yo me deje el cabello largo y tu lo cortaste…- comento para darme a entender que el si me recordaba…

-Pues es la segunda vez que lo hago y solo por ocasiones especiales- le dije- Ya crecerá nuevamente…

-Te queda bien de las dos maneras Primate- dijo Rose y yo le sonreí…

-Bueno, los dejo, disfruten la fiesta… nos vemos…- les dije para apartarme finalmente de ellos…

No sabia que hacia el aquí acompañando a Rose y donde estaba Emmett que según me había dicho ella hace unos días era el que la iba a acompañar… Sus manos tomadas me lastimaron… Yo me había enamorado de Jasper siendo una niña de 14 años y su presencia aun hacia que mi corazón se acelerara…

Uno de mis primos me saco a bailar pero luego de dos canciones fui a buscar algo de beber…

Mientras hablaba con Jessica y su madre fui interrumpida…

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?- su mano extendida hacia mi no daba lugar a negativas…

Tome su mano y justo como lo hizo hace ya 5 años me guió a la pista… mientras me tomaba de la cintura susurro en mí oído…

-Tengo una sensación rara como de Deja Vu- su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música y yo me deje guiar…

-Lo mismo digo- le respondí

-Entonces si me recuerdas…- dijo en mi oído y puedo asegurar que estaba sonriendo

-Nunca dije que no te recordara, simplemente no te reconocí- dije un tanto nerviosa

-Entonces si me recuerdas…- esta vez para hablar se separo un poco de mi y me miro a la cara con una ceja levantada

-Hay ciertas cosas que nunca se olvidan- le respondí y casi sonó a reproche

-Te concedo la razón… Lamento que ya sea tarde…- lo último lo murmuro mas para si mismo que para mí…

-¿Tarde? La fiesta apenas comienza- le dije sonriendo

-Me refería a ti…- dijo y su mirada se desvió de mi rostro y pude ver el desconcierto cuando miraba por encima de mi hombro… Seguí su mirada y ahí estaban Bella y Edward besándose pero detrás de ellos Rose se lanzaba alegremente a los brazos de Emmett saludándolo con un beso en la boca…

Sentí pena por el, me parecía que estaba interesado en mi prima pero ella solo tenia ojos para Emmett y cuando este aparecía el resto del mundo perdía importancia para ella…

-¿Cómo te quedas tan tranquila?- me pregunto deteniendo el baile y mirándome desconcertado

-¿Cómo aceptas tu eso?- pregunte yo a su vez de la misma manera

-¿Por qué no estaría tranquila?- le respondí pero el también decidió responder al mismo tiempo

-¿Acepto que?- Esta vez cuando hablamos juntos de nuevo los dos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas y las demás parejas que estaban bailando nos miraron como si estuviéramos locos…

-Ven, mejor hablemos fuera de aquí- cuando dijo esto tomo mi mano y me saco tanto de la pista de baile como del salón, que al ser una vieja hacienda contaba con jardines extensos y hacia ellos me llevo…

-¿Adónde me llevas?- mis tacones se enterraban en la tierra húmeda por el frió y me los quite con la mano libre…

-A un sitio donde podamos hablar sin que nos interrumpan como hace cinco años…- respondió sonriendo ante mi acción…

Continuamos caminando por el jardín y llegamos a donde había una fuente preciosa, no estaba encendida, mas bien se veía vieja y deteriorada pero ese aspecto antiguo era el que le confería su hermosura… Se detuvo y me ayudo a sentarme en el borde de la fuente que era un poco alto y el se recostó justo a mi lado…

-¿No estabas con el chico de cabello cobrizo?- pregunto cuando se acomodo, volteo a mirarme y parecía que sus ojos iluminaban el jardín mas que los faroles…

-¿Edward?- pregunte extrañada

-No me se su nombre- dijo rodando los ojos

-No, el es mi mejor amigo y es el novio de mi mejor amiga- le respondí con sinceridad- la chica que anda con el para todos lados. ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Hace un rato, me pareció ver que te desvanecías un poco y el pues no se aparto de tu lado, pensé que venias con el- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Por que me sentí mal es que el no se apartaba, es un poco protector, imagínate si así es conmigo que soy su mejor amiga como será con Bella- comente riéndome

-Imagino- fue su respuesta

-¿Te hirió lo de Rosalie?- le pregunta salio sin yo proponérmelo y decidí continuar hablando ya que lo había hecho- Cuando esta Emmett no tiene ojos para mas nadie, lo siento

-¿Herirme? No entiendo ¿como me puede herir que Rose este con Emmett? Siempre es así- dijo sonriendo de lado y en sus mejillas aun se formaban los hoyuelos cuando sonreía ese rasgo lo hacia ver sumamente adorable

-Yo pensé que tu y ella…- no termine la frase

-No, como tu lo dijiste, ella no tiene ojos para nadie que no sea Emmett, me pidió que la acompañara porque supuestamente Emm no podía venir, pero veo que si lo hizo así que estoy de colado en la fiesta de tu hermana…- explico todavía sonriendo pero esta vez lo hizo enormemente…-Aunque también tenia otra razón para venir… un asunto pendiente y ese no lo he resuelto…

-¿Si? ¿Qué es? Si se puede saber claro- hice la salvedad aunque me moría de curiosidad

-Tú…- fue su única respuesta.

Un largo silencio se apodero de ambiente pero no era incomodo, nuestras miradas estaban enganchadas la una en la otra y el se fue acercando a mi lentamente…

-¿Yo?- logre susurrar cuando tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, coloco sus grandes manos en mi cuello y sus dedos pulgares acariciaban ligeramente la línea de mi mandíbula…

El simplemente asintió y nuestras narices se rozaron ligeramente en un preludio de lo que vendría a continuación, se inclino un poco mas ladeando su cabeza y sus labios se encontraron con los míos, esta vez sin perder tiempo respondí a sus labios inmediatamente dejándolo entrar en mi boca y en mi corazón, la pasión era la que controlaba nuestros movimientos mientras yo lo abrazaba por el cuello y el paso sus manos a mi espalda rodeando mi cintura, todo era igual que hace cinco años pero diferente… su sabor era igual pero se notaba que ambos ya teníamos mas experiencia en besos…

En ese momento me pregunte si aquel beso también había sido el primero para el pero dejo de importarme cuando mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior, provocando que me apretara mas contra su cuerpo, bajándome de sitio donde estaba sentada para que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran en mas sitios…

Un ruido cerca de nosotros hizo que cortáramos el beso abruptamente para buscar el causante, abrí mucho los ojos al ver a mis mejores amigos desvistiéndose y besándose aun mas ferozmente de cómo me había besado Jasper hasta hace unos segundos…

Jasper aun me tenía abrazada por la cintura y miraba el espectáculo desconcertado, me aclare la garganta y mis amigos se detuvieron en el instante y aun con algunas prendas a medio quitar los vi con autosuficiencia, antes de comentar…

-Y después me dicen que no parecen conejos- hable comentándole a Jasper como si fuera un secreto, pero lo dije lo suficientemente alto para que ellos me escucharan…

-Parece que no serás virgen el resto de tu vida- dijo Edward recordando mi comentario de hace unas horas como venganza de mis comentarios sobre su sexualidad y yo enrojecí y trague grueso. Bella le golpeo el pecho y lo miro con reproche…

Yo entrecerré mis ojos, rabiosa y dolida…

-Te pasaste Edward Cullen- dije antes de soltarme del agarre de Jasper tomándolo desprevenido, tomé mis zapatos que habían ido a parar al suelo y casi corrí de regreso hacia la fiesta con Jasper siguiéndome cada vez mas cerca llamándome y diciéndome que esperara…

Cuando me alcanzo me tomo una mano para detenerme y voltearme aunque yo intente soltarme de su agarre no lo logre y termine chocando contra su cuerpo, quedando mi rostro a la altura de su pecho, no levante la mirada, sentía vergüenza por el secreto que acababa de revelar mi amigo…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así?

-El no... El no debió decir eso… Que vergüenza- dije tartamudeando

-No tiene nada de malo…- lo sentí encogerse de hombros

-¡Alice!- la voz de mi hermana no me permitió responderle y voltee hacia donde me llamaban- Te estoy esperando para lanzar el Bouquet- dijo acercándose a mi por el pasto y levantando su vaporoso vestido de novia

-Si ya voy…- le respondí y voltee a ver a Jasper- Tengo que irme- le susurre

-Maldición, ¿Es que nunca vamos a poder hablar como se debe?- respondió frustrado…

-Ya se lo que quieres decir… "No fue un empate"- le dije citando sus palabras de aquella vez después de mi primer beso y corrí hacia mi hermana y le tome la mano…

-¿Pasa algo con ese chico? Estas sonrojada, sin pintura de labios y con la respiración acelerada- me dijo suspicazmente al observarme bien, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y le sonreí con complicidad- No tiene nada de malo, es muy guapo… si no fuera una mujer casada le echaría los perros- dijo a modo de chiste y yo me reí a carcajadas… (N/A: Echar los perros, es una expresión Venezolana que se refiere a pretender a otra persona)

-Es "Una historia que pudo haber sido, pero no fue"- le explique con el resumen de como yo lo llame desde que no lo vi mas…

-Pero aun puede ser por lo que veo- dijo mi hermana deteniéndose antes de entrar al salón y parándose frente a mi…

Yo negué con la cabeza…

-No lo creo…- respondí

-Si puede ser, será… y ni tu ni el lo podrán evitar, déjate llevar… - al decir esto me abrazo- ahora vamos, que te voy a lanzar el bouquet directo a las manos…

-Ay no hermanita, lo menos que quiero es ser la próxima en casarme- le dije riendo y siguiéndola dentro del salón…

No atrape el bouquet, lo atrapo una ex compañera del instituto de mi hermana… El resto de la fiesta no lo vi más… yo como parte de la familia anfitriona me entretuve con los invitados, cuando volví a ver a Edward este se disculpo conmigo y se veía muy arrepentido, de verdad entendía que habían sido palabras dichas sin pensar y que él en ese momento tenía la cabeza en los pantalones, literalmente.

Mis padres y yo fuimos los últimos en irnos a nuestro hogar totalmente agotados… agradecí estar de vacaciones en la universidad por las fiestas navideñas y poder dormir hasta tarde sin problemas…

Las fiestas pasaron y ya estaba de nuevo en clases, tome mi ritmo normal durante los dos primeros días y este era el tercero… Estaba camino al cafetín de la universidad a la hora de almuerzo bromeando con Eleazar, Carmen y Tanya cuando lo vi que venia junto a otro chico de frente a mi, no había manera de evitarlo, ni de hacerme la que no lo vi…

El me vio, sonrió y se cambio de lado con su amigo pasándole por detrás para dirigirse hacia mí y saludarme…

-Hola- dijo mientras de inclinaba para darme un beso en la mejilla aunque muy cerca de mis labios…-¿Podemos hablar?

-Ahora no, voy a comer y tengo el tiempo justo… en otro momento tal vez- le respondí sin darle seguridad, no entendía a que estaba jugando…

-Como tu quieras, pero tenemos que hablar y mientras mas pronto mejor- cuando termino de hablar miro hacia Eleazar que me esperaba unos pasos mas adelante mientras las chicas habían ido a comprar el almuerzo…

-Aja- fue lo único que pude decir cuando se inclino y esta vez el beso no iba a ser en mi mejilla, tuve rápidos reflejos y voltee la cara para que sus labios se encontraran con mi mejilla

Me miro con el ceño fruncido y siguió su camino, dejándome allí confundida por su comportamiento…

Después de ese encuentro vinieron muchos mas, era un misterio que no me lo hubiese conseguido antes o quizás ya me había topado con él pero no le había puesto suficiente atención como para reconocerlo… los encuentros siguieron pero el ya no intentaba hablar conmigo… nos saludábamos superficialmente y a veces hasta solo de lejos, había momentos en que nuestras miradas se quedaban prendadas la una de la otra y me confundía aun mas, podía ver ansia y deseo en sus ojos pero también desilusión y desesperanza, era como si sus ojos fueran un espejo que reflejaba mis sentimientos cuando los miraba.

SUS ojos eran el espejo de MI alma…

Había algo extraño en nuestros encuentros, estos siempre tenían un elemento en común, cuando no era el lugar, era la hora y en algunos casos coincidíamos siempre en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora…

Me dolía verlo, pero se había vuelto para mi una adicción conseguirlo siempre puntualmente en el mismo lugar…

Los meses pasaron, vacaciones de verano y yo desesperada porque me había acostumbrado al buen tino de conseguirlo siempre en el camino a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, siempre que lo veía eran circunstancias similares a alguno de los encuentros anteriores…

-Hija… ¿Qué haces allí tirada y aun no te arreglas?- pregunto mi papa entrando a mi habitación

-Papi, las cirugías son muy caras y complejas como para hacerme los arreglos en mi cuarto- le respondí bromeando

-Tú no necesitas ninguna cirugía mi pequeña… Lo que me pregunto es si piensas ir en pijamas al cumpleaños de tu prima Rose…- me dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama

-¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rosalie? ¿Pero donde tengo la cabeza? No lo recordaba…- exclame alarmada tomando mi celular para verificar la fecha

-Si y recuerda que a tu prima le dio por hacer una fiesta con Karaoke así que nos toca cantar- dijo mi papa orgulloso

-¿Tu cantar? Pero no lo haces ni en la ducha…- le dije riéndome mientras me levantaba para buscar algo que ponerme e ir a bañarme...- Les agradezco a ti y a mi querida madre que no se les vaya a ocurrir hacer ningún dueto tipo Pimpinela- le suplique poniendo mi súper puchero marca Alice…

-Esta vez no me convencerás con eso pequeña, tu madre y yo saltaremos a la fama esta tarde… Y Gracias por la idea de Pimpinela- salio de mi habitación con un aire teatral y yo rodé los ojos pensando que tenia a los padres mas locos del planeta….

Llegando a casa de mi prima me entere que habían decidido alquilar el salón donde ensayábamos para la fiesta de 15 años y donde había sido la boda de mi hermana por que a mi tía le era más cómodo hacer la reunión allí…

Era una reunión familiar en pleno y también estaban unos amigos de mi prima, no lo vi por ninguna parte y supuse que se había ido de viaje…

-Primate, ven a ver que vas a cantar- dijo mi prima batiendo unas hojas por sobre su cabeza mientras Emmett acomodaba todo el equipo de sonido…

-Pero no seré la primera- le dije asustada

-No prima, para nada… primero voy yo…- dijo arrogantemente

Hojee la lista de canciones y vi… Bendita Luz de Maná y Juan Luís Guerra… siempre que escuchaba esa canción me acordaba de Jasper sin poder evitarlo dije…

-Creo que voy a cantar Bendita Luz…

-Lastima, yo quería cantar esa…- dijo una voz a mis espaldas y el encogimiento de mi estomago no se hizo esperar así como el rápido bombeo de mi corazón…

-Pueden cantarla a Dúo, no hay ningún problema- exclamo mi prima emocionada- Jazzy, que bueno que viniste- lo saludo y el la abrazo levantándola del suelo…

-Miren que me voy a poner celoso…- Emmett se acerco a nosotros y hablo en modo de advertencia…

-Jasper es mi amor imposible- exclamo mi prima con una sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo, se notaba a leguas que estaba provocando a Emmett…

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Jasper acercándose cautelosamente a mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla…

-Bien ¿Y tu?- dije un poco cohibida, delante de él me sentía repentinamente tímida…

-Excelente- sonrió ligeramente

-Ehhh, bueno primate me avisas cuando me toque…- dije comenzando a alejarme de ellos

-Cuando NOS toque- habló Jasper haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "nos" y señalándose a si mismo y a mi como aclarando a quienes se refería….

-Bueno eso- dije atropelladamente y me senté junto a mi hermana que acababa de llegar con su esposo…

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto al verme temblando

-Ya no quiero cantar, pero no puedo decir que no cuando ya dije que si- le expliqué

-¿Y porque no quieres cantar?- pregunto extrañada, a mi me fascina cantar y ella lo sabe…

-Nada olvídalo…- dije y fui hacia la cocina a buscar que beber…

Cuando venia de regreso Rosalie y Emmett estaban en medio de un show cantando No me ames muy al estilo de JLo y Marc Anthony mientras el resto de los asistentes los ayudaban con los coros y balanceando sus manos en lo alto como en los conciertos, todos estaban disfrutando…

Al terminar ellos Rosalie anuncio que mi mayor temor se cumpliría, mis padres iban a cantar Pega la vuelta de Pimpinela, pegue mi frente contra la mesa mientras ellos tomaban los micrófonos y comenzaban con el teatro… La verdad es que mis padres me hicieron reír mucho con su show… Cuando terminaron ellos mi prima me llamo y llamo a Jasper…

Yo me levante tímidamente y me acerque mientras éramos los primeros que cantábamos que no éramos nada y de paso cantamos esa que es tan romántica y que me recuerda tanto a el….

La música comenzó a sonar y no me hacia falta mirar la pantalla para saber la letra, me la conocía de memoria y al parecer él también porque en lo que nuestras miradas se encontraron no hubo forma de que alguno la apartara nuevamente.

Me hizo señas para que comenzara a cantar yo primero y asentí levemente sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

_Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí_

_Bendita la coincidencia._

_Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí_

_Bendita sea tu presencia._

_Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino_

_Y de quitarme esta soledad de mí destino._

La letra fluía libremente de mis labios y le ponía toda la fuerza que podía para que él entendiera mis sentimientos…

_Bendita la luz,_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_Bendita la luz,_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_Desde el alma._

Su voz se unió a la mía durante el coro y yo me sorprendí gratamente de que su voz sonara bien y armoniosa con la música y conmigo…

_Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,_

_Simulaban desdén que me ignoraba_

_Y de repente sostienes la mirada._

_Bendito Dios por encontrarnos_

_En el camino y de quitarme_

_Esta soledad de mi destino._

Sonreí de manera cómplice cuando el negó levemente con la cabeza mirándome con cierto reproche al cantar la parte de que le esquivaba las miradas, no era mentira…

_Bendita la luz,_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_Bendita la luz,_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada, OH._

Durante el coro nuestras voces se turnaban como en la versión original, pero las palabras cada vez tenían mas fuerza…

_Gloria divina de esta suerte,_

_Del buen tino,_

_De encontrarte justo ahí,_

_En medio del camino._

Cuando canto esta parte me tomo la mano y nuestras manos unidas reposaron en su pecho…

_Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,_

_Llevarte mi soledad_

_Y coincidir en mi destino,_

_En el mismo destino._

Yo por mi parte cante esa parte con desesperanza al saber que no era verdad lo del mismo destino, si fuera así, hace mucho que hubiésemos estado juntos…

Justo aquí venia una parte instrumental y el hizo que nos moviéramos de un lado al otro al compás de la música…

_Bendita la luz,_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_Bendita la luz,_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada._

_Bendita mirada, oh,_

_Bendita mirada desde el alma._

Si su mirada que era el espejo de mi alma… por que siempre encontraba en ella mis sentimientos…

_Tu mirada, oh oh,_

_Bendita, bendita,_

_Bendita mirada,_

_Bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz._

_Tu mirada, oh oh._

Mientras cantábamos y nos mecíamos con la música, sentía que él me transmitía tanto como lo hacia la propia canción, como si se sintiera identificado también…

_Oh oh, te digo es tan bendita_

_Tu luz amor._

_Y tu mirada oh, oh._

Me hizo una seña para que lo dejara solo en la próxima parte y se lo concedí…

_Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar,_

_Benditos tus besos cerquita del mar._

La fuerza de sus palabras me golpeo y una lágrima se escapo de uno de mis ojos pero esta fue interceptada por sus dedos en una suave caricia con nuestras manos aun unidas…

_Y tu mirada, oh, oh._

_Amor amor, qué bendita tu mirada,_

_Tu mirada amor._

Apenas terminamos de cantar sentí como la burbuja en la que nos habíamos encerrado se reventaba y mientras apartaba mi mirada de la suya escuche como todos comenzaban a aplaudir mientras mi prima se nos acercaba para tomar los micrófonos…

-Wow muchachos, eso fue…- parece que no conseguía las palabras y yo no podía enfocar la vista en nadie, tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo pero mi mano aun estaba unida a la suya por detrás de mi prima- Intenso- termino de decir y mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho…

Me solté de su mano mientras mi prima presentaba a los siguientes en cantar, antes de salir del salón corriendo varias personas me felicitaron por como cante pero no les preste atención y ni me fije quienes fueron…

Sin saber como mis pies me llevaron a la fuente, donde me había besado por segunda vez durante la boda de mi hermana… mi respiración acelerada era una introducción al llanto que amenazaba con salir desde lo mas profundo de mi pecho a un llanto que a pesar de estar perdidamente enamorada de él hace exactamente 6 años nunca había dejado salir…

Los sollozos comenzaban a nublarme los sentidos y los pensamientos… Nunca debí aceptar cantar esa canción y menos con él… había sido muy duro verlo declarando esas palabras con tanta fuerza que creí que de verdad las sentía y eso no podía ser así, él no podía estar enamorado de mí…

-¿Alice?- su voz me hizo voltearme bruscamente hacia el lado contrario de donde la escuche y a comenzar de controlar los sollozos, no quería que me viera en ese estado…

-Pensé que te encontraría aquí y veo que no me equivoqué- hablo al ver que yo no contestaba y acto seguido sentí sus dedos acariciando la punta de mis cabellos que rozaban ya en mi espalda un poco mas debajo de los hombros…

(N/A: ha pasado ya más de medio año, Alice ya tiene el cabello largo nuevamente)

-Yo tengo que irme- dije con voz ahogada e intente irme de allí sin que me viera la cara pero al avanzar unos pasos me tomo del brazo para detenerme me volteó y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos mientras sentía mi espalda chocar con un árbol cercano…

-No Alice, ya basta de huir y de dejar las cosas para después- me dijo con rabia y dolor- Llevo 6 años esperando por ti y convenciéndome de que no vale la pena contarte mi verdad, pero ya basta, esta vez nada va a impedir que tu y yo hablemos como debimos hacerlo hace 6 años-

Levanté mi mirada que hasta el momento había estado en su pecho y en sus ojos había decisión y dolor…

-Yo no puedo hablar ahora Jasper, no me siento bien, suéltame por favor- le dije y algunas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos sin yo poderlas contener

-Maldición Alice NO- cuando grito la negativa me sentí empequeñecer- Esta vez no te dejaré ir- dijo con voz suave y una de sus manos fue hacia mi rostro para limpiarlo- me vas a escuchar… no te niegues a saber lo que quieres saber…

Su última frase me confundió y lo mire interrogante, dándole a entender que lo escucharía por que si intentaba utilizar mi voz rompería en llanto nuevamente…

-Bien...- suspiro mas tranquilo y aflojo su agarre y su cuerpo ya no esta tan apretado al mió y yo irónicamente lo extrañé…-¿Por donde empiezo?- susurro para si mismo- Bueno creo que seré directo y después me preguntaras todo lo que quieras- propuso y yo asentí con la cabeza, expectante por lo que me diría…

-Me gustas Alice, siempre me has gustado y ahora hasta puedo decir que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, te quiero cerca de mi- dijo y unió su frente a la mía con sus ojos en los míos…

Se me cortó la respiración con su declaración y por mi mente pasaban mil pensamientos y cosas que quería decirle pero tenía la voz atorada en la garganta junto con el nudo que si soltaba rompía a llorar…

-Dime algo por favor, necesito saber si tu sientes lo mismo que yo…- murmuro suplicante

Yo lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue apretarme mas contra el y ponerme de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios para besarlo… besarlo con todo los sentimientos que tenia reprimidos desde que se dio todo lo nuestro en aquella piscina y en aquella fiesta…

Ahora me doy cuenta que desde el principio sentí atracción por él, con sus detalles, su manera de saludarme y de tratarme bien mientras los demás me miraban siempre con ese aire despectivo… con sus conversaciones amenas y como me escuchaba con atención mientras le contaba cosas de mi Instituto… Él hizo nacer ese amor y yo por primera vez lo estoy dejando salir, aunque sin palabras… este beso lo inicie yo y fue cuando me di cuenta que más que enamoramiento era Amor lo que yo sentía por Jasper todo este tiempo…

Sus labios me reclamaban ansiosamente más y yo le daba más…

Rompió el beso y me miro fijamente, algunas lagrimas se escapaban de mi rostro y el tiernamente comenzó a recogerlas con sus labios… la suavidad de su toque me hizo desear mas y se lo hice saber…

Restregué mi cuerpo contra el suyo y mirándolo a los ojos le dije…

-Hazme el amor Jasper…-

-Pero Alice yo… no quiero eso de ti- lo mire con incredulidad y el sonrió de medio lado- Si lo quiero pero no así, de esta manera… yo solo quiero que me digas lo que sientes…

-Jasper, yo… tu eres tan importante para mi que te estoy ofreciendo ser el primero… nuevamente…- termine con la suplica en mis ojos- No quiero nada mas, te quiero a ti… ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo

-Ser el primero… ¿Nuevamente?... luego me lo explicas… Yo tampoco quiero nada más Alice…

Me beso nuevamente y pego todo su cuerpo del mío aprensándome contra el árbol… sus manos viajaban nerviosas desde mi cintura hacia mis caderas y yo aprovechando el soporte que me daba el árbol levante mis piernas y las enrollé alrededor de sus caderas, el roce de mi centro con su entrepierna era muy ligero a causa de lo grueso de nuestros jeans pero no por eso menos placentera…

Sus labios viajaron por mi cuello y se toparon con el borde de mi blusa… levanto sus ojos hacia los míos y puso sus manos nuevamente en mi espalda despegándome del árbol, se arrodillo en el pasto aun con mis piernas en sus caderas y beso mis senos por encima de la blusa inclinadose cada vez mas y haciendo que yo me recostara en el pasto y yo desenrollé mis piernas de su cadera…

Se levanto apoyándose en sus rodillas y me observo largamente mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cabello hasta dejarlas alrededor de mi cuello, devolvió una de sus manos al pasto para apoyarse y la otra acaricio el hueso de mi clavícula solo con la yema de sus dedos, subió hasta mis labios y los rozó delicadamente, delineó mis facciones con ese mismo toque suave antes de besarme nuevamente…

Mis manos que hasta ese momento se había quedado muy quietas fueron a sus anchos hombros, su cuello y su nuca, donde mis dedos jugaron con los cabellos más cortos que tenía allí… sonrió en mis labios…

-Cosquillas- susurro y yo también sonreí todavía en sus labios… sus manos consiguieron mis pechos por encima de la blusa y yo desee que deshiciera de ella pronto…

Como adivinando mi impaciencia sus manos viajaron hasta el borde de la estorbosa prenda y me hizo incorporarme para terminar de retirarla por encima de mi cabeza… Yo aprovechando que ambos habíamos quedado arrodillados uno frente al otro retire la suya y redescubrí ese torso al que me había abrazado en aquel primer beso ahora mas adulto y que sin tener los abdominales marcados era perfecto por que sus costillas si se marcaban por debajo de sus pectorales además de la v en su cadera por encima de sus pantalones que indicaban un camino hacia su masculinidad aun desconocida por mi…

Mis manos recorrieron su pecho lampiño y pude sentir la dureza de sus músculos por debajo de su piel… Sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas y recorrió deliciosamente la piel de mi cintura justo por encima del borde de mi pantalón, lo desabrochó y sin darme cuenta ya estaba de nuevo acostada mientras el sacaba el jean de mis piernas dejándome en ropa interior…

Sentí como sus ojos viajaban por cada centímetro de mi piel y solo con verlo mirarme de esa manera me hizo sentir hermosa y poderosa… con delicadeza llevo sus manos a mis pechos y los acaricio delicadamente mientras sus labios bordeaban el brasier de encaje una de sus manos viajo hacia mi espalda y sentí como el broche cedió ante sus dedos y como rápidamente lo retiró y sus manos tomaron el lugar cubriendo mis pechos de la brisa nocturna…

Tomó mis labios entre los suyos mientras me acariciaba como nadie lo había hecho antes, yo totalmente abandonada a sus caricias le rasguñaba ligeramente la espalda… descendió lentamente hasta que sus labios por fin tomaron uno de mis pezones… me arquee contra su cuerpo y sin poder controlar mi impulso hable…

-Oh Jasper… mas…- fue lo único que pude decir mientras sus labios se trasladaban hacia mi otro mi pecho mientras una de sus manos atendía el otro…

Su mano libre fue hacia mis bragas y me tocó aun por encima de estas y yo me removí inquieta deseando algo mas de fricción, desesperada por mas lleve mis manos hacia el botón de sus pantalones y lo desabroche, él al percatarse de mi acción se incorporó y se los sacó quedando en boxers, pero cuando volvió a tocarme lo hizo desde mis tobillos hacia arriba con una mano suya en cada pierna subiendo lentamente acariciándome con delicadeza no pude mas que suspirar…

Separó mis piernas con delicadeza y se acostó sobre mí haciendo que nuestros genitales se rozaran exquisitamente aún con la ropa interior puesta… Si se sentía tan bien con la barrera de la ropa interior no me imaginaba como se podría sentir sin ella, estando piel con piel, pero eso lo descubriría pronto…

Lo volví a apresar con mis piernas enrollándolas en sus caderas y moviéndome descaradamente contra su cuerpo… él tenía su cara enterrada entre mi cuello y hombro derecho sentía su respiración allí que en otro momento me haría cosquillas pero que en esa situación era un estimulante mas…

Sus dedos por fin fueron hacia los laterales de mis bragas lo que me hizo entender que las retiraría y yo para facilitárselo quite mis piernas de su cintura, se apartó de mi cuerpo y al final quitó la única ropa que me quedaba, su mirada se oscureció y respiro profundo al verme totalmente expuesta a el, desnuda en cuerpo y alma, mas vulnerable de lo que había estado ante ningún otro hombre…

-Eres maravillosamente hermosa Alice…- dijo con voz ronca mientras sus manos se deshacían de sus boxers y yo pude ver su masculinidad en todo su esplendor…

¿Tamaño? Que voy a saber yo si es grande o pequeño, no tenia con que comparar, para mi todo en ese hombre era perfecto y era para mi, estaba destinado a ser mío desde que lo conocí y yo me lo negué por que era demasiado perfecto, pero contra el destino no se podía luchar y con el poder de la mirada de Jasper tampoco…

Tragué grueso y antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo atacó mis labios nuevamente pero mantenía la distancia con su cadera… cuando fui a protestar me encontré con la maravillosa sensación de sus dedos explorándome íntimamente y la voz se me atoro en la garganta y solo podía emitir pequeños jadeos y sonidos ahogados… Cerré los ojos fuertemente ante la sensación de presión en mí bajo vientre mientras sus dedos jugaban con mi clítoris y entraban en mí con rápidas estocadas…

Mis manos apretaron fuertemente la grama debajo de mi y cuando no quería que se apartara de mi lo sentí alejarse…

-¿Jasper?

-Lo siento princesa, tenia que buscar esto para tenerlo a mano, pronto estarás lista...- dijo mientras sacaba de su billetera un sobre plateado

-Ven aquí, no te alejes más de mí por favor…- le dije y lo tome del cuello para besarlo

-Nunca mas…- y sus palabras tenían la fuerza de la verdad, en un movimiento osado tome su miembro con una de mis manos y él gruño un poco sosteniendo la respiración…

El instinto me hizo acariciarlo de abajo a arriba, y con mi dedo pulgar roce ligeramente la punta enrojecida y ante ese acto me beso con gran pasión con eso supe que lo estaba haciendo bien, cuando sus dedos volvieron a mi centro ambos jadeamos por la exquisita sensación…

Cuando separó sus labios de los míos me miro a los ojos y me dijo…

-Estas lista pero… ¿estas segura de esto?

Yo le sostuve la mirada y asentí con la cabeza…

Rápidamente se coloco el condón y rozó su pene por todo mi centro, hizo el mismo movimiento y cuando comenzó a entrar en mi sentí miedo…

-Relájate cariño- dijo en mi oído con voz contenida- No te haré daño…

Fue solo el sonido de su voz y no lo que dijo lo que me hizo relajarme para poder recibirlo…

Siguió entrando y la presión en mi vientre era enorme… Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de mí se quedo quieto y me beso en el cuello justo por donde palpita la carótida…

Luego de un momento comenzó con ligeros movimientos saliendo y entrando de mi, movimientos que aumentaron a medida que yo lo incitaba con los movimientos de mis caderas, ya no había dolor solo había placer…

Jasper me guiaba con sus embestidas a un paraíso, a un éxtasis… En algún momento nos giramos y yo quede arriba de el, me ayudó a continuar con las embestidas con sus manos en mis glúteos para luego sentarse y hacer que mis piernas quedaran a su alrededor…

Volvió a tomar uno de mis senos en su boca y yo me arquee contra él y solté la coleta que amarraba su cabello largo y lo tome entre mis puños mientras sentía la presión en mi vientre crecer a niveles insospechados y explotar, en mis parpados cerrados logre ver miles de lucecitas de colores…

Jasper continuo con los movimientos y justo cuando me sentía bajar del cielo volví a ascender en otro maravilloso orgasmo y esta vez Jasper me acompañó en el porque sentí como dejaba de respirar en mi piel y su agarre en mi cintura se fortaleció y apretó mas contra su cuerpo…

Bajé lentamente del nirvana aún con Jasper dentro de mí y con los movimientos de los últimos espasmos de nuestros orgasmos, nos desplomamos sobre la grama, Jasper salió de mí para que yo me acomodara más cómodamente con la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre el pasto y la otra mitad sobre su cuerpo…

Apoye mi barbilla en su pecho y subí mi mirada hacia su rostro, él tenia los ojos cerrados…

-¿Te arrepientes?- fue la pregunta que salio de mis labios…

-Puedo arrepentirme de mil cosas en mi vida, pero no de lo que acaba de pasar- habló con los ojos aún cerrados pero al terminar de hablar los abrió y me miró alarmado…

-¿Acaso tu…?- no había terminado de hablar cuando yo ya estaba negando con la cabeza y él se relajo de nuevo continuando con las caricias en mi espalda…

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Esto fue un "empate"?- le pregunte con temor pero necesitaba saberlo

Puso su otra mano bajo su cabeza para poder mirarme más cómodamente a la cara…

-Tengo que explicarte que quise decir con esa frase, porque parece que te herí profundamente con eso y no era mi intención- dijo con semblante serio y hasta dolor…

-Te escucho- lo incite a hablar y el sonrió de medio lado

-Seria justicia que lo hicieras alguna vez- repuso con un deje de ironía y yo rodé los ojos- Yo no quería ni quiero contigo un simple "empate"… Yo quería más que eso, algo verdadero y en serio… Quería ser tu novio y siempre que te iba a decir mis sentimientos y te iba a pedir que comenzáramos a salir para conocernos nos interrumpían… Alice para mi los "empates" siempre los he tomado como algo sin importancia, y yo no quería eso contigo y por eso lo dije de esa manera, pero tu no lo entendiste y te herí… Lo siento- dijo pasando su mano de mi espalda a mi rostro donde me acaricio con los dedos dulcemente

-¿Y que quieres ahora?- pregunte temiendo que el tiempo hubiese borrado ese deseo

-Te quiero a ti Alice… Quiero que seas mi compañera, mi novia, mi amante, mi mujer… y el tiempo dirá si mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, pero esto van en serio si me aceptas como tu novio… debí haberte preguntado esto antes de que pasara lo que pasó pero ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?- sus ojos me miraban expectantes y podía verlos brillar intensamente en un verde tan intenso como el del pasto en el que estábamos acostados…

-Claro que acepto, Jasper… Te quiero en mi vida desde hace exactamente 6 años…- le respondí inclinándome hacia su rostro y besándolo suavemente…

-Me hiciste esperar mucho- Dijo sobre mis labios, con una expresión un tanto infantil…

-Lo siento mucho caballero…- le besé nuevamente, con la felicidad explotando en mi pecho…

Después de tanto tiempo de malentendidos y coincidencias vamos a hacerle caso al destino y ya veremos que sucede…

Nota de Autora: Bueno, he aquí la segunda parte de este fic… Espero que les guste y lo de la canción juntos no les parezca muy HSM es que no pude decidir cual de los dos la cantaría así que los puse a ambos xD

Muchas Gracias a las que me dejaron su comentario en el capitulo anterior: Romy92; Bertlin; Gaby Whitlock y por los alertas y favoritos también…

Gracias a las mejores betas del mundo que se completan la una con la otra: Ginegine y betzacosta. Una ortografía y concordancia y la otra los sentimientos xD

Por Favor, díganme que les pareció… Esta es la ultima parte y no tiene continuación… aunque mis queridas amigas me han dado una idea para algo gracioso con esto pero no se si hacerlo porque la comedia no es lo mió, hago reír a la gente pero en persona porque tengo cara de payasa xD

¿Merezco Review?


End file.
